Fire and Wind
by whitetiger130
Summary: WILL NEVER BE UPDATED.


**Fire and wind**

Me- WHOOT! FIRST STORY! (cheers)

Sasuke- whoopee…(glaaare)

Me- …….ANYWAYS! DISCLAIMER DUDE, DO YOU JOB! (overly optimistic)

Disclaimer dude- whitetiger13 does not own Naruto, but she does own Jinta and anyone else that's not in Naruto! (smile)

Me- YEAH! ON WITH THE STORY BABY!

A girl ran through the woods, her white hair whipping in the wind behind her. Her red eyes looked around franticly for a place to hide as some seemingly invisible figure chased after her. She found a hollowed out tree somewhere in the woods and she crawled inside, her breathing ragged and heavy. She quieted down as footsteps sounded outside over the howling wind. She hugged herself as it became closer and closer…then stopped. She opened her eyes a little and found herself looking into glowing eyes. The girl screamed…and then her cry was cut off.

"Man…a killer storm is brewing out there." A blonde haired boy with blue eyes commented as he looked out of a window. "Yeah well, it'll take more than a storm to stop your training." A slivery haired man with a mask covering his face said. A girl with pink hair groaned and a raven haired boy glared at him. The silver haired man looked older and stronger than the other three. "Now, now. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, you should be training shouldn't you?" the man said, a slight tone of laughter in his calm voice. Naruto groaned and said, "But Master Kakashi, when this storm hits us, we'll be dead! How am I supposed to be the next Hokage if I get killed before I can try?"

Sakura and Sasuke stared at Kakashi. Right as the adult was about to reply, a scream split through the air. The four looked up and startled as the scream was suddenly cut off. "W-w-what was that?" Naruto nervously asked. "A girl…she might be in trouble…we should probably find her before its too late!" Kakashi ordered and sprung off. The trio nodded and ran indifferent directions.

(With Naruto)

"Aaaargh….damn…if I were a girl, where would I be?" he asked himself. He tripped over a tree root since he wasn't paying attention and cursed to himself, trying to pull his foot free.

(With Sasuke)

"Hmmm…a girl…" he thought and sprinted through the already heavily raining area. He suddenly heard Sakura yell in the distance and ran after the voice.

(With Sakura)

Sakura was looking desperately in the pouring rain when she suddenly slid down a muddy and wet hillside. Covered in dirt and grass and anything else that was located in her way, she rolled to the bottom in front of a hollowed out tree. Picking herself up, she hugged herself, trying to get warm. That's when she saw her. She gasped as she saw a girl laying on her side, eyes glazed over and deathly pale with two bite marks on the side of her neck. Sakura opened her mouth and screamed.

The two boys were immediately there, staring in horror at the white haired girl. "Guys, you okay?" Kakashi's voice called to them through the air. He walked up behind them and saw the girl. He nodded at her and said, "Take her to the hospital. I'll look around." The trio nodded and Sasuke picked the girl up, and they speed off.

(At the hospital)

(A.N.- things are gonna get interesting! Mwahahahahaha…)

The girl groaned and opened her eyes slowly. "Where am I?" she thought as she sat up, holding her head. "SHE'ES AWAKE!" a hysterical voice yelled from the side of her bed. The girl turned in time to see a pink haired wonder glomping her. "OMYGOSHITHOUGHTYOUWEREDEADBUTYOUROKAYI'MSOGLAD!" Sakura yelled. "Ummm…do I know you?" the girl asked uncertainly. "Oh! I'm sorry. Lemme introduce myself. I'm Sakura." Sakura said and let her go. Sasuke and Nauto walked in. "That's Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said to her.

The girl noticed when Sakura said Sasuke's name, her voice got all love-sick, but when she said Naruto's, her voice got all annoyed and such. "Ummm….hi, my name's Jinta." Jinta said. "Hmph…you better be glad we found you or you'd be dead." Sasuke said, glaring at her. "Well Uchiha, I don't care. I could have survived on my own." Jinta snorted and got out of the hospital bed. "Lay back down Jinta! You still aren't strong!" Sakura said and pushed her gently down.

"Yeah…of course a girl like you fainting in the woods…eh, I'd say you weren't strong from the start." Sasuke said, smirking. "THAT'S IT!" Jinta lept out of the bed, and aimed a wobbly and weak punch at him. Her just smirked and ducked. Of course, since Jinta was still so weak, she collapsed on him.

Naruto hysterically laughed.

Sakura blew up, inner Sakura screaming, **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"**

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Jinta blushed madly.

Of course you need to know that all this happened because of one thing. Jinta accidentally kissed Sasuke.

Me- OH YEAH! You KNOW you loved it.

Sasuke- (rolls eyes) I'm sure they did. (sarcasm)

Sakura- (chases me) I'LL KILL YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO POOR SASUKE!

Naruto- (laughs hysterically and points at me)

Me- AH, AH, TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FIRE AND WWIIINNNDD!


End file.
